


Stars and Petals

by MilkGummy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, More character tags to be added as this goes on, just hope that I keep up with this, will be multi chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkGummy/pseuds/MilkGummy
Summary: Sakura always thought Love was a choice, so she sought to avoid it, but after meeting a loud American girl her views on love begins to crumble.
Relationships: Female America/Female Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Stars and Petals

Sakura Honda was the type of person to not believe in the concept that you have someone meant for you, she believed that love was a choice and that sometimes people made choices they regretted.

All her life she had turned down confessions from the boys in her school, avoided going on group dates with friends, and even managed to dodge an arranged marriage set up by her father.

Her reasoning? Love was just a distraction, a hurdle towards her goals that she’d rather avoid.

Love was something that never brought anything good to anyone she’d ever known,nothing great could ever come from it.

Yes, you can fall in love with someone, but would they ever recognize your feelings? 

Would they ever think about you the way you think about them?

Would they value you? 

All these thoughts began to slowly crumble as soon she got into that stupid spat with that annoyingly loud American girl during her lunch break.

— December 20th, 12:50pm—

After walking out of the office to go get her usual meal for lunch,her homemade bento and some tea from the shop across the street, she was greeted by an unfamiliar sight at her favorite shop.

A head of bright gold hair held back by two gold star clips,and ocean blue eyes that seemed ethereal and endless were what she noticed as soon as she stepped inside.

What she didn’t notice until she went to avert her eyes was the silver name tag she had pinned on her shirt.

_She was a new waitress, interesting._

She didn’t seem to be Japanese but then again who was she to say if she was mixed or something along those lines.

As she placed down her bento box on the table closest to the back of the room, her usual spot for this time of day for the past 2 years, she didn’t bother to look up at the waiter that had come to take her order.

“Can I get my usual tea please?” A moment passed before she got a response, looking up at the person who had come to take her order she was surprised to see the foreign looking girl staring back at her with a confused face.

With very butchered Japanese Sakura was able to make out the words the foreign girl was trying to say,”sorry” and “please repeat.”

Taking in a breath Sakura began to speak a lot slower.

“Can I get a cup of green tea please?” Even with the slow way she was talking it seemed like the foreigner still couldn’t understand.

“Hey dudette you think you could talk in English for a bit, I can’t understand you that well, I’m still learning Japanese.” With that Sakura grimaced.

She looked at the blondes name tag.

_Jones_

_An American it seems…_

With a scowl Sakura let out a string of curses as the blonde looked at her in irritation and confusion.

“I don’t really get what you’re saying but you look angry so I guess it’s mean or whatever, so fuck you I guess.”

With a strained smile Sakura spoke in the calmest voice she could muster, her thick Japanese accent making her English a bit hard to hear but still understandable enough for the Jones girl to process.

“Why would you come to Japan in the first place if you didn’t even know the language, how did you even find a job if you don’t even know basic Japanese?”

The blonde only stared back at her with a flat expression and shut her eyes and began to count to 10.

“I really don’t wanna go off on you dudette but like I’m trying my best here, I got a scholarship at a programming school here and I’m just trying to pay off my rent right now since my brother stopped sending me rent money.”

As quickly as this exchange started did it escalate.

Sakura didn’t know how or why and she doubted the Jones girl knew either.

All she knew was that the small spat(she says small but the Jones girl had managed to break a table and Sakura had thrown a chair but that’s not important)they had inside the shop got them thrown out and it had gotten the foreigner fired.

—December 20th,1:20pm—

“Not to be weird or whatever but for someone who’s 5’3 you really can punch, like “holy shit I felt that” type of punch ya know?” Sakura gave the blonde a blank stare, and began to walk back to her office building.

Only that the American began to follow her.

Sakura stopped and turned to look at the bored looking American girl.

“Do you need something?” The blonde only gave her deadpan stare before muttering something in what she could only assume was english.

“You got me fired, you will help me find another job, yes?”

Sakura only sighed in annoyance but agreed, it was in her nature to help people if she had caused their problems and really she wished she didn’t feel obligated too.

“Okay I’ll help but I believe an introduction is in order yes?” Amelia only nodded and put out her hand to shake.

“My name is Amelia F.Jones,nice to meet ya miss.”

Talking her hand in hers Sakura shook it before speaking.

“I am assuming you said your given name first, yes?”

Getting a nod from Amelia she continued.

“Then I will do the same, my name is Sakura Honda, it’s been...interesting to say the least.”

Checking the time on her watch she grimaced, it was already 1:40pm she was late coming back from lunch, she’d have to rush back.

“I am sorry to cut this short,but I am 10 minuets late going back to work.” Amelia was about to say something when Sakura pulled her phone out of her purse.

“What is your number, I will need it if we are to meet up again.” Amelia with pink tinted cheeks, pulled out her phone and handed it over to the Japanese woman standing in front of her. 

Her hair looked so soft, and her face was so cute, not to mention the way she looked in her business suit.

_Holy fuck I think im attracted the 5’3 cutie who decked me in the face and chucked a chair at me, what is wrong with me._

With Sakura putting her phone number in Amelias and Amelia's number in her’s they went their separate ways for the day.

Perhaps this was the start of something greater than they’d expect.


End file.
